The prior art fire fighting trainer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,548, issued Jul. 2, 1985. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,071,872, issued Jan. 8, 1963; 3,156,908, issued Nov. 10, 1964; 3,451,147, issued Jun. 24, 1969; 3,675,342, issued Jul. 11, 1972; 3,675,343, issued Jul. 11, 1972, and 4,001,949, issued Jan. 11, 1977 and 4,303,396 issued Dec. 1, 1981.
Other related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,526,548, issued Jul. 2, 1985; 4,303,396, issued Dec. 1, 1981; 3,071,872, issued January 1983; 3,156,908, issued November 1964; 3,451,147, issued June 1969; 3,675,342, issued July 1972; 3,675,343, issued July 1972; 4,001,949, issued January 1977; 4,299,579, issued Nov. 10, 1981; and 4,303,397, issued Dec. 1, 1981.
The prior art fire fighting trainer includes a plurality of chambers having respective contents including items chosen from a group of items including furniture and fixtures and equipment, a smoke generating system having a plurality of outlets disposed in the respective chambers, and a flame generating system having a plurality of outlets disposed in the respective chambers, and a control and monitoring system.
One problem with the prior art fire fighting trainer is that there is no way to determine which ones of the extinguishment agents are being used by the fire fighters simultaneously with the testing of the fire fighters.
Another problem is that the trainer is not adapted to simulate a spreading fire. In addition, the commercial gas burners used to produce the flames allow an unacceptable build up of unburned gas when the flames are suppressed with water application.
A third problem is inefficiency of production and distribution of the simulated smoke that is used for safety and to eliminate pollutants.